


Moonbeams and Starlight

by DeathOnHoliday (TearsOfWinter)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, no top or bottom but Zag is the one that initiates, them lounging in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsOfWinter/pseuds/DeathOnHoliday
Summary: Thanatos was the son of Nyx, the Goddess of Night. Since Zagreus saw the surface, it only made sense for the stars that dotted the night sky to remind him of Thanatos.His hand carded through pale hair. "Will you not reconsider growing it? Your hair shines silver like them. With you, I feel like I’m touching starlight. Kissing it even.”
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 234





	Moonbeams and Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk about ThanZag with fellow ThanZag fans, there's a discord! Consider joining and gush about this ship with us!
> 
> https://discord.gg/7AzaZeW

Over the eons, numerous words were used to describe Zagreus. Chief among them were words like “restless” and “impatient”. Admittedly, the descriptions were earned as he wasn’t the type to sit still or stay in place for too long. Like the flames upon his feet, he was forever in motion, living and dancing to a rhythm where only he knew the steps to. 

But there were times where he appreciated the quiet that comes from settling down. 

Like in this stolen moment of shared intimacy. 

A look of awe and wonderment spread across his features as his hand carded over silver strands of hair, watching as they cascaded over his fingers like calm water. 

It was times like these that Zagreus learned to be still. 

“Will you not reconsider growing out your hair?” Zagreus asked, his voice but a murmur. It was as if he was afraid if he spoke any louder, it would shatter their rare time together. Respite for Death was too far and few in between. He was never sure how long Thanatos could stay by his side, languidly laying in his arms and in his bed, allowing him to play with his hair. If speaking a little softer gave his hand more time to roam the familiar dips and lines of the other god’s body, his voice would never be above a whisper. 

“No. It gets in the way.” Than was direct; clean-cut leaving no room for argument. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, sharpening his already piercing gaze. “Why? Do you really prefer me with long hair?” 

Pointed as the question was, Zagreus caught the subtle hint of insecurity hidden beneath Than’s words. He shook his head and answered without hesitation. “No, you look beautiful either way. It’s just such a shame.”

“Shame? In what way?” 

“You’re the child of Nyx, the Night Goddess,” Zag said in what seemed like a non-sequitur. “I’ve been to the surface a few times now and seen the night sky.” 

Than raised a questioning brow, not following the prince’s line of thought. He said nothing, knowing Zag would finish his explanation whether he wanted him to or not. He didn’t have long to wait. 

“Since I’ve seen the surface, the moon and the stars remind me of you. Your hair shines silver like them. With you, I feel like I’m touching starlight. Kissing it even.” His hand never stopped running through the other god’s hair, but his gaze fell from where his fingers threaded through silver locks to meet Thanatos’ amber eyes. “When we were younger, I never knew why your hair fascinated me. I asked if I could brush or braid it, remember? But the truth was, I longed for this.” His hand dragged across Than’s hair before holding a lock between his thumb and index finger. Lovingly, as if in worship or prayer, he kissed the ends of it. His lips brushed against the strands and unexpectedly, they were warmer than he imagined. Unlike the faraway moon and distant stars, Than was within his reach, within his grasp. He moved from kissing hair that were like liquid moonbeams to pressing his lips against Than’s forehead. “Here in the Underworld, you’re my moon and stars. I’m drawn to your brilliance.”* His words were a whispered promise sinking into the other’s skin. 

Than blushed in the way only gods with ichor blood could: his ears and his cheeks began to glow with a golden hue. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he scolded, his body radiating divinity, making his glossy hair gleam even more. “You’re the one related to flames. If anyone is drawn to light it’s…” Than bit his bottom lip as he stuttered to a stop. He only just realized what he was about to admit. Although they progressed from childhood friends to lovers, so there shouldn’t be any secrets between them, it was nevertheless embarrassing for him to voice his feelings. He wasn’t Zagreus, the ever bleeding heart and open book. 

The corner of Zag’s mouth lifted in amusement. “Was I too lyrical? Might be Orpheus’ influence... What if instead I said I’m drawn to you like those murderous Soul Catcher butterflies are drawn to me?** That’s more appropriate right? More Death like.”

As Zagreus planned, the awkward embarrassment vanished from Than’s face, leaving behind only the afterglow of ichor blush. The older god clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Hardly flattering, but point taken.” 

Zagreus’ little secretive smile grew into an outright grin. Towards the Prince of the Underworld, Than’s blushes came as easily his scowls. For a god known for being “stiff” and “boring” by other immortals, Death Incarnate had the most adorable and sweetest reactions. But this side of Death- how vulnerable, how candid and how tender he could be- only Zagreus was privy to. 

Zagreus had always been Death’s exception. Ever since they were children, Than indulged the younger god’s every whim and fancy. For Thanatos, there were plenty of gods and even mortals he respected, but there were only a select few he trusted. Among them, there was just one he loved selflessly. 

Zagreus knew this… He returned the sentiment ten, no, a hundredfold over. If Than wasn’t so keen on keeping him safe and alive, Zag would rip his heart out for him to see how it races for him. Since gifting his heart was too morbid for even the God of Death, he could do the next best thing. 

Zagreus flipped them over until the other god laid beneath him. Shocked, golden eyes were framed by silver-white halo. Than’s hair fanned out around him, a stark and alluring contrast to the blood red bed sheet. 

“Red suits you…” Zagreus’ voice dipped low with meaning as he removed his laurel of flames. 

In gentle reverence, he placed it on the crown of Thanatos’ head. Embers from the wreath flickered and snapped, but the heat of its flames could never burn a god. The ever shifting colors of the laurel upon the lustrous pale hair - it reminded Zagreus of snow dyed red by the setting sun. 

Fire and Snow, Light and Darkness, Life and Death. In their opposing nature, they were each others’ compliments. If Than could hear his thoughts now, he would scoff at his romanticism… and then soothe him with a kiss for injuring his pride. 

Than fidgeted beneath him. Zagreus reached over, stopping the other god from removing the laurel. 

“Zag,” Than said his name, half in admonishment and half in plea. “This is supposed to be worn only by the royals of the House.”

The impetuous and forever rule-breaking prince cocked an eyebrow as he stared down at his beloved. “So?” A hand placed on either side of Than’s head, he loomed over him. Slowly, he leaned closer, giving the other god every opportunity to turn away, but the ever indulgent Death could never reject Life. The spoiled prince found his prize and stole a kiss. “Won’t you eventually be my consort? It’s only a matter of time.” 

If there was a protest to his statement, Zagreus never heard it. He sealed his mouth over Than’s, possessing him with small, persistent kisses. His fingers came to the fragile structure of Than’s jaw, tilting his chin up, his thumb coaxing the other god’s lips to part. With a sigh from Than, he gained an opening, and whatever further sound or gasp that emerged from the other’s throat, Zagreus felt it against his tongue. 

He tasted him, a subtle and seductive essence that affected him like ambrosia. He pushed his tongue inside him, exploring in caressing strokes… Sliding deeper as Than offered no resistance, intoxicated by his taste as he was to him.

After a luxuriously probing kiss, he eased back until their mouths were barely touching, their heavy pants melding together. He brushed a half-open kiss against Than’s lips and another, his soft exhalations filling the other’s mouth. The light kisses strayed across bronze cheek to the intricate hollow of Than’s ear. Zagreus smiled as he felt the other god squirm beneath him. His tongue began a new exploration, tracing the fragile shell before his teeth softly caught the tiny lobe. Than trembled in response. 

With absolute leisure, he lowered his body, savoring the feel of his weight press flushed against the other, their heat melting into one. The harsh angles, the firm tone of Than’s body was a tantalizing complement to his supple flesh and smooth skin. 

Zagreus sank his nails into the sinew of Than’s thigh and hooked his leg around his waist. Where their bodies met, he experimentally rolled his hips against Than’s. Pressure and friction turned into pleasure; exhilaration shot down his spine. 

Gasping, desperate, Zagreus sought Than for a kiss. Just as he found the press of his luscious lips...there was a flash of green. Zagreus face planted against his numerous pillows. 

Zagreus blinked and blinked again. What in all the gods’ name happened? 

To his side, he heard the sound of fabric rustling, and the clink of metal and jewelry. Zagreus lifted himself to his forearm and glanced to his left, finding Thanatos getting dressed. 

“Really?” he said in disbelief, “When things were just getting good? Are you sure you can get back to work like that?” He pointedly stared at Than’s groin. “I know what I felt press against me.”

“Once should already be enough, Zagreus.”

“If that’s your opinion, we really ought to work on your stamina.” 

Thanatos shot him a glare and the prince wisely clamped his mouth shut. After a heartbeat of silence, the older god relented. “I’ve already spent too much time here, Zag,” he sighed in fond exasperation, “If I stay any longer…your father will notice. I need to get back to my duties.” 

There was a telltale pout to the prince’s lips, but before he could complain or further delay Death from his toil, the silver haired god leaned over and gently kissed him. Returning the flaming laurel back to its rightful owner, his free hand stroked Zagreus’ cheek. Cool fingertips caressed a path down from the edge of his jaw to the tips of his chin in a lingering touch full of tender yearning. Thanatos shared the prince’s sentiments. He also loathed to leave; despised their separation.

“You have a way with words,” Than drawled, his thumb sliding across Zagreus’ bottom lip. “I’ll consider regrowing my hair… Maybe not as long as before, but long enough for you to play with it. You can look forward to it.” And with those parting words, Thanatos vanished from his chambers. 

Zagreus flopped bonelessly back down into bed. It might be awhile before he could move - the desire Than had stoked in him burned hotter than normal. He could use his hand to relieve himself...but it was a little lonely, especially when he could still smell Than’s scent on his bed. 

His mind full of his lover, he touched the laurel on his head… If the laurel was too much, perhaps he can commission something else from the contractor. Something with bloodstone set in them. He remembered the way Than shivered beneath him as he licked and nibbled on his sensitive ear… Earrings would look beautiful on him. Gold and red flicking next to his starlight hair.

Decision made and with his reason for staying still now gone, Zagreus leaped up from his bed. Since he was full of energy, he might as well spend it by ransacking his father’s realm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to ThunderOvrWords for helping me with the lines for * and **. I was really stuck on what to make Zag say that was both in-character and cheesy enough to make Than blush. They also helped me throw in a line about Soul Catchers. I thought it was funny and so included that as well. 
> 
> I just threw this out there because I wanted to contribute to the fandom. I have several other stories planned for them, but they require a bit more work...and I really want to continue playing Hades so I can record every little ThanZag moment and make it into a compilation video. So this will have to do for now. 
> 
> The chapter ends on Zag commissioning earring for Than, and I already do have follow up story that sees to that conclusion. Whenever I write that, the rating will go up to M lol.


End file.
